


Bonded Bondage

by NellDaie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Porn Watching, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Secretary - Freeform, Shibari, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Urethral Play, Wet Dream, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellDaie/pseuds/NellDaie
Summary: Jaehee leaves her position as Jumin's assistant and he's forced to find a new one. He hires one that has an....interesting background. I named MC 2 Caroline because I think it's a pretty name =x





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This will be my 7th story! For some reason, I always thought that MC 2 and Jumin would be good together. Seriously, bondage is a major kink for me so there's going to be a lot. Enjoy~

"Mr. Han, I will be happy to assist you with training my replacement, if need be." Jaehee, the now former assistant that Jumin had come to rely on so much over the years, adjusted her glasses on her nose as she said this. He felt a migraine coming at the thought of having to go through another exhausting process of finding a suitable candidate for the role of his assistant. He decided that he would be a little selfish this time, though. He wanted someone who would amuse or excite him during the day. He shook his head and smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be okay doing it myself, Assist- Um, Jaehee." They both stared at each other awkwardly, as the name sounded so alien coming from his tongue. The awkwardness slowly ebbed as Jaehee took her final leave from the office of the C&R heir. He sat down heavily in his leather desk chair, ruffling his hair distractedly as he started his review of the possible candidates. 

A few hours later, and he had a few women in mind. He sent their resumes to his hacker friend to do a more thorough background check on all of them before gathering his jacket and heading home to Elizabeth the 3rd. When he entered his posh penthouse and slid off his shoes, he smiled at the fuzzy white creature that came to reassure him of her love and devotion. He patted her soft fur while she ate her dinner. "Elizabeth, I am going to be working with a new woman. I hope you aren't too jealous. I'm so bored at the office, so I am considering someone who might excited me like you do." She continued her delicate nibbling after giving him a slight glance. He smiled and settled himself in bed for the night (or, what remained of it at this point). 

He was woken up by a vibrating next to his ear. He grimaced when he saw the name and the time, but poked the pickup button anyway. 

"Luciel, it's 6 a.m. This had better be important." 

"That's not nice, Mr. Director~" The singsong voice on the other end started, "I told you to call me Saeyoung. I'm so sad, I might not tell you what I found....it's pretty juicy." Jumin was curious, and could practically hear the excited eyebrow wiggle from his friend. 

"Apologies, Saeyoung. What did you find?" He threw the covers off and decided to start his morning routine while he listened. 

"Well, I guess you can rule this candidate out. Her name is Caroline Hearst? Anyways, she used to go by a different name when she had another job. All the details are in your e-mail. MC and I had a pretty big fight when I was doing research on this stuff so...you better appreciate it." The sound of a hand cupping the receiver successfully muffled what was presumably the voice of MC. The red head returned for a moment, "Alrighty, wifey has to have a discussion with me, so I gotta go byeeee." a click signaled the end of Jumin's rather odd wake up call. He found himself extremely curious about what 'other job' this potential candidate had that couldn't be spoken of in polite company. 

Jumin walked into a flurry of papers on his desk a couple hours later. He would need to find a new assistant soon, he realized. He sat down and turned his computer on, skipping straight to Saeyoung's e-mail before tackling any other business. It was a fairly simple e-mail with only a few lines. 

"Name: Caroline Rae Hearst

Pseudonym: Raine Autumn"

CLICK HERE!

He furrowed his brow and scrolled over the clickable link. He felt apprehensive, but figured that the hacker wouldn't be phished and wouldn't dare send him a virus when he's on his payroll. He took a deep breath and clicked. He was instantly sorry he hadn't closed his office door when sound filled his speakers and employees questioningly looked his way. Moans and wet slapping sounds filled the agonizingly quiet office and he struggled to turn off the speakers. When he did, he coughed, wore his usual stoic mask again and stood up to close his door and his blinds. He was thankful for the confidentiality agreements all employees were now required to sign. He walked back to his desk to see exactly what he'd been sent. He paused to make sure he was seeing the right person. Sure enough, that was one of the possible candidates he had chosen. But instead of the sensible black business suit she had worn in her cover photo, she had red ropes that held her suspended in an awkward hogtied position. Also, in the place where a professionally friendly smile had been, there was now a bright red ball gag slick with spit. He felt conflicted pressing play again, but did so anyways.

His eyes widened as he watched a masked man covered head to toe in black clothing bring out a horse crop. He whipped her backside mercilessly, and the red welts that followed soon matched the rope that held her in place. Jumin felt a bit worried for the poor girl until the man ripped the gag from her mouth and a deep throaty moan escaped. "Do you like that?" The man asked, spanking her lightly on her welts. "YES!" She managed to croak out. The man twirled her around in the odd contraption that bolted her above the ground and drove his fingers in between her legs. They came out shiny and slick. Jumin swallowed. He felt that odd sense of attraction welling up inside of him. He had never been able to admit it to himself, but now he accepted that this was his insane kink. Power over a company had been assured as his from the moment he was born. But the power over another human being in this manner...that really turned him on. Before he realized it, his hand traveled down to his lap and found his growing erection. He was already so hard. The man was masked, so it was easy to imagine himself in that position, with a woman who so obviously enjoyed this type of thing. 

He glanced at his door, happy that he had locked it. It had probably been over 8 months since the last time he had even tried to touch himself- that was mostly a bid to prove to himself that he wasn't a robot or asexual. But this was the first time since he had gone through puberty that he felt that overwhelming desire deep in his abdomen. He unzipped his suit pants and quickly removed his cock. He spit in his hand before running it along his shaft. His eyes fixated on the monitor. Caroline- or Raine, as she was called in this- arched her back and whined when the man removed his fingers from her nether regions. He laughed sardonically at her mewling and teasingly played with her butt before inserting two fingers in her pussy and one in her ass. When she cried out and desperately begged to be allowed release, Jumin found his own and watched as spurts of cum shot onto the glowing monitor. He suddenly felt extremely embarrassed at what he had done- AND WHERE- and went to close out of all of the tabs on his desktop. He wiped the computer screen clean and tucked himself back into his pants. He had felt like a man possessed, he couldn't think of anything else. He was just so....excited. He grinned. 

A few minutes later and Caroline Hearst was the official secretary for Jumin Han. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to...what?" Saeyoung blinked a few times, as if trying to wake up from an odd dream. 

"You heard me. I'll pay you overtime, vacation time, whatever. Wipe it clean from the internet. She's my new secretary and I won't have the press swarming me about this." The voice on the other end of the phone sounded tired, but resolute.

"So let me get this straight. You- basically a robotic humanoid devoid of all emotion and desire or lust- wants to pay me the exorbitant amount of money it will cost to  _hopefully_ find all existing copies of this video and wipe it from the face of the earth because you NEED to have this woman as your secretary? THIS. PARTICULAR. WOMAN."

"Good, then you understand perfectly."

The red- head sighed, frustrated. He was not excited at the thought of explaining this to his wife, or having to buy a new laptop specifically for the purpose of exploring thousands upon thousands of bondage porn sites just because Jumin got a bug up his ass about...whatever this was. He decided to go for broke, though, and get as much out of this situation as he could. 

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. BUT- on one condition."

"Besides the money?" Jumin asked, a little surprised.

"I can't do my usual job for you if I'm doing this cleaning up thing instead. So, you need someone that's almost as good as me who can stay on full time and work with me when I'm done with this." Jumin heard the gleeful, partially devious smile in his voice.

"Fine. Who is it?" He asked, but he knew who it was before it was out of his mouth. 

"Saeran." They both said in unison. 

Jumin reluctantly agreed, hoping that the promised recovery of his twin was as successful as he had made it sound. But he had other things to worry about right now. As he finished arranging with HR the hire of a new computer securities technician, light streamed through the office and glinted off of strikingly golden hair paired with a perfectly oval face and almond- shaped blue eyes. Her Cupid's Bow of a mouth tilted upward slightly as she clicked her way towards his office, seemingly moving in slow motion. 

Jumin had to compose himself. He coughed, and forced his thoughts to to the most annoying thing he could think of- working with Zen for the cat food commercial. He remembered the dramatic sneezing, and the endless complaining in the chat room and the pitied looks from Jaehee. 

"Welcome, Ms. Hearst." His voice came out gruff, and serious. Good. It worked. He felt his resolve slipping when she planted her perfectly plump bottom on the leather chair in front of his desk and his thoughts wandered back to when he saw so much more of it. She reached out a manicured hand that was delicate and soft to the touch. 

"Mr. Han, nice to meet you. I heard the interview process was pretty grueling here, so I was pretty surprised to get your offer so quickly..." Her tone carried with it a gentle questioning accusation, like a barb from a thistle hidden in a poppy. It was so slight that most people wouldn't even notice it. Jumin smirked. This woman definitely wasn't stupid. 

"Well, Ms. Hearst, I'm a busy man and you seemed to have many qualifying attributes. I do not wish to waste my time searching when I believe I have a suitable candidate in front of me." That seemed to placate her, but he knew that she would be on her guard. What would she say when she found out his reasoning for hiring her? Her non- disclosure agreement that she was currently signing, brows furrowed in astute concentration as she read it, would prevent her from blabbing it to the whole world. Would she find out, though? He realized with a start that he didn't know exactly what his plan was, or how far he wanted to take this. 

"Mr. Han." Her voice jolted him back to reality. "This NDA says that any personal relationships- both between you and the staff or between staff and staff are to be kept strictly confidential and out of the public eye." He nodded, "yes, that's correct. It's a somewhat new policy enacted after my father relinquished ownership of the company to me." Her eyes- so clear and focused- peered up at him and locked his own stone grey ones. 

"Are you planning on having any relationships with staff, Mr. Han?" She sounded professional, but he didn't miss the sultry purr as she said his name. Or the way her tongue darted out to lick her pink lips. He swallowed. His voice dropped to an even lower octave as he answered her, dipping his face so that it was level with hers. "I can't answer that until you sign the paper, Ms. Hearst." He was so close that he could smell her minty breath and hear the way it hitched ever so slightly. Her cheeks turned a wonderful rosey pink as she scribbled her name on the line. He smiled, sitting back in his chair contentedly. 

When the formalities were finished, and Caroline had been introduced to the necessary personnel in the company that she would have regular interactions with, Jumin started schooling her on the daily tasks she would need to complete for him. He admired how intelligent and focused she was as she filed papers away that had been lingering on his desk for far too long. He felt content enough with her work, and turned his attention back to the documents on his desk. After a few moments had passed, he was somewhat startled out of his concentration when her airy voice filled his ears. He turned to find her a few inches from his face, one round- cut nail pointed at a small packet of papers she had placed in front of him. He swallowed- at this distance, he could smell the seductive scent of her perfume. 

"Mr. Han, this is for the previous fiscal year. Does this have standing in the current one, or should I take it to where the previous years documents are filed?" He gave the packet a brief glance before fixing her gaze again. He felt like he was swimming in those eyes. 

"Yes, Ms. Hearst, please take it and file it with the previous year." She nodded, and turned on her heel, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned back to him, puzzled. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck quickly and held it there for a breath, admiring the way her pulse immediately sped up. "Ah. Jasmine." He released her, but she remained close to him. 

"Do you like Jasmine, Mr. Han?" She said it so quietly that it was almost a whisper. He smiled at her. "If I had to say, I prefer roses a bit more." He answered. 

The next day, the corporate heir was absolutely delighted when his new secretary breezed into his office in tantalizingly sexy high heels and the scent of roses surrounding her. His delight was short lived, however, when a certain sullen twin creeped into the office behind her.  _That's right...I have to give that boy a brief tour as well..._ Saeran wouldn't be doing much work in the building, but he would need to occasionally occupy his brother's office for more confidential work that had to be limited to the company's restricted LAN. He felt a knot of something extremely unpleasant boil in his stomach when Saeran breezed past her- clad in respectable office casual clothing- and she gave his a brief once over with her eyes. When she noticed his gaze, she gave a cheeky shrug. He never wanted to punish someone so badly in his life. 

"So, where is Saeyoung's office and has it been treated for any infestations?" The Choi twin was extremely blunt.

"We have excellent cleaning services. Not even your brother could compete. Besides, he's rarely here anyways." Saeran seemed sated with that answer, and Caroline stepped between them to introduce herself. 

"Hello, Mr. Choi. I was just catching up with HR that you'll be working here starting today. I'm Caroline Hearst- I just started myself as Mr. Han's secretary. It'll be a pleasure working with you." They shook hands, but Jumin noted the distinct recognition dawning over the younger boy's face.  _Of course- he lives with them._

"Just a moment, Ms. Hearst. I'll take Saeran on a quick tour of the building and be back momentarily." Jumin was stopped by her hand on his shoulder. 

"No need, Mr. Han. I don't mind." She smiled a deceptively sweet smile. Without hearing an answer, she beckoned the red head to follow her and sauntered away. He felt like that feeling in his stomach was going to boil over. 

Jumin was arranging C&R's new acquisitions for the quarter when Caroline returned from a far too long tour. Saeran took his leave and didn't seem to be out of sorts in anyway. Jumin coldly thanked him and sent him on his way. He closed the door behind Caroline. The air in his office felt heavy with what he now recognized as jealousy.

"Did you have fun, Ms. Hearst?" He asked her pointedly, pausing in front of the heavy oak door. 

"As much fun as one could have on a basic tour of an office building, Mr. Han." She answered coolly. "Why, did something upset you?" She almost seemed to float up to him, her steps were so fluid. He stared down at her, taking in all of the subtle things about her appearance. None were more exciting than that glint in her eyes. He placed his long fingers on her neck tentatively, tracing her pulse. 

"I don't share." He mumbled.

"Then my advice would be to clearly mark what's yours." She answered in a professional tone. It was so mismatched when juxtaposed with the way her chest was heaving as his delicate brushes against her skin and the bright red flush on her cheeks. His hand continued it exploration, but he walked forward, causing her to mimic the move, until her back was against the wall. He traced her breasts through the thick fabric of her suit jacket, and outlined her nipples that had started to peak. There was a small sound that escaped her throat.

One hand shoved itself into her mouth, forcing her to suck on the digits. The other continued south until it reached the hem of her skirt. He lifted it up slightly, tracing the entirely too sexy garter belt before finding that she hadn't worn panties today. He smirked, playing with the small tuft of hair decorating her entrance. He could feel himself growing harder as he dipped his head to whisper in her ear.

"What a bad secretary I have. I should fire you for being so unprofessional." He emphasized the last syllable and his dove his fingers in to play her clitoris. She gasped and pushed herself further into his hand. He continued for a moment, etching all of her expressions of pleasure into his brain. Then, he withdrew completely, eliciting a childish whine from her. "I think I have other ways to punish you, though." He said matter-of-factly, heading to his desk. He opened a locked drawer that contained very confidential personal items, and pulled out a small bullet and a remote. 

"And exactly what is the punishment, sir?" She asked, wide-eyed in excitement. He said nothing as he stalked toward her with the items. He inserted the small bullet and enjoyed himself a moment longer, massaging her insides as he put it in place. She moaned when he tested out the remote, and it vibrated inside of her core. 

"Ms. Hearst, you're going to keep this in all day. And you cannot come unless I give you permission to. Which I won't until the clock reached 6 p.m. If you can hold out, I will give you a reward. If you don't...well...it'll be something else entirely, won't it?" He smiled at her evilly as she nodded her understanding. Her brain was fuzzy but she could at least still understand human language.

The day went by rather wonderfully for Jumin. He loved watching Caroline move about her daily duties with his toy in place. Every once in awhile, he would crank up the vibrations to full speed and delight in her stumbling, and holding back as she explained to nearby employees that she was alright. He would notice that once in awhile her legs would quiver, and she look at him with her big eyes pleading. He took sadistic pleasure in desperate look in her eyes when he would shake his head 'no'. 

The real fun came when it was time to meet with owners of a possible new business venture for the company. Caroline faithfully sat by his side and seemed like she was intently focused on the happenings in the conference room. He was very focused too, but could resist turning up the toy while she was seating next to him. He saw the frantic blush spreading on her cheeks as she looked at him frantically. He ignored her, instead raising a question to the business owners as calmly as possible. 

He still watched, though. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her flush, trying to keep her poker face in place as her hands gripped her skirt again and again. The meeting felt like it was dragging on for hours. He left it cranked up, curious to see which way this would go. In all honesty, he really didn't want her to win this little game. 

He knew he won when the owners were leaving and he was shaking hand after hand, still keeping a subtle watch on her. Her face fell, the flush spread from her cheeks to the rest of her body, and for a moment, she looked to be in sublime bliss. When the conference door closed, she remained seated. 

"Well, Ms. Hearst- are you coming?" He asked. She shook her head. "Stand up, please." He said firmly. She closed her eyes and managed to stand up on two quaking legs. A glistening wetness ran down her thighs and a small object fell from between them, still vibrating furiously. She scrambled to pick it up and he took from her, placing it gently in his pocket as he turned it off.

"Well, that's no good." He said. 

"No sir." She replied, her voice laden with lust after her recent orgasm. "I guess that means you have to punish me..." She looked up at him, her eyelashes dipping down to create bedroom eyes. He smiled at her, feeling his erection growing again. 

"I guess it does."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn- things really get exciting next chapter. I mostly wanted to establish that this is a healthy bondage situation D: Bondage is sometimes hard to portray without seeming like it's crossing boundaries or pushing one partner further than they would like. I know what I want to do for the next chapter, so I need to update the tags to reflect that >D If there is something in the tags that you haven't seen yet, that's why, lol

_"I guess it does."_ Jumin kept replaying that evening's interaction with Caroline. She had returned home briefly to freshen up, and a car would be sent for her later. He never realized how fun work could be. He felt a bit guilty- he had always despised his father for doing the same thing- but Jumin felt like there was more elegance and secrecy in the way HE was doing it. And he wasn't dating her, nor was he even sure he had any interest in doing so. If this continued much longer, he would make a mental note to set boundaries early on so that she would know where he stood. 

His mind drifted to the first time he had sex. It was so entirely underwhelming that he was convinced that sex was not very exciting at all and only served a very basic need. It was with the daughter of one of his father's friends. She had been a few years older than him, but inexperienced herself in those matters. So they took care of each other in that sense. She had grown clingy afterwards. She showed up unannounced- face red, tears streaming down her cheeks- while he, his siblings and his father had been sitting down to dinner. He remembered that uncomfortable feeling he had in his stomach- like a mixture of anger, guilt and sickness. He couldn't stand seeing weakness in others.

That whole situation had so utterly and completely turned him off to "real" women for a long time. He had used an escort service once, and while it was much more enjoyable than his first time, he was still very bored with the whole thing. So tonight was something invigorating for him. He stopped on the way home to buy some supplies for the night. Well, HE didn't actually buy them himself, but Driver Kim was gracious enough to offer to go in his stead. Jumin wasn't idiotic enough to be photographed buying such tools. He would have to remember to shop online from now on if things went well tonight.

He arrived home and fed Elizabeth 3rd before secluding her to his bedroom. His immense living room would work wonderfully for what they were going to do. Besides, his bedroom seemed so... _personal_. They were going to get intimate and know each other in a carnal manner, but the idea of her actually seeing pictures of him and his brothers when they were younger, of him and V and Rika...it all seemed so much more invasive than sex. He shook the thoughts out of his head and poured two glasses of wine. He took off most of his suit, and was left clad in his black dress socks, slacks and a pinstriped shirt. Somehow, he felt nervous and hot, so he undid the two topmost buttons of his shirt. He drank his entire glass of wine before he got the call that she had arrived. He refilled his own glass before grabbing hers and answering the light tap on his door. 

"Good evening, Mr. Han." She said simply, almost timidly. The light blush on her cheeks told him that she was actually feeling shy. "Good evening, Ms. Hearst." He answered, handing her the wine. They both sat down on his plush couch, making small talk while she drank and admired his decorating skills. When they had finished their drinks, the air was heavy with intent, both of them shifting in awkward anticipation for the next move to be made. Caroline decided to start things before the powerful man in front of her grew bored and sent her home. 

"So, you...had a punishment...for me?" She asked, the blush creeping back up to her cheeks. He smiled wickedly and she felt her legs get weak. Good Lord, she loved a powerful, cocky man. 

Jumin grabbed a remote and turned down the lights. It would have almost been romantic, if the next item on his agenda wasn't a blindfold and handcuffs. Caroline scoffed while he fastened the cuffs on her tiny wrists. "A blindfold? Handcuffs? I didn't realize this was Sesame Street." He quirked an eyebrow and tightened the cuffs a little TOO tight. She flinched, reveling in the small twist of pain. 

"Well Ms. Hearst, I'm happy to go..." he stroked his elegant fingers down her neck as he had done earlier as he continued, "deeper...but shouldn't we start slow? After we get to know each other better, I promise I will penetrate, violate and/ or fuck every single hole on your body." He took an earlobe and nibbled on it sharply, then whispered, "I might even make a few new ones." Her smile, like a kid with a credit card on Toys R' Us was all he needed to tell him that she was absolutely up for anything. 

"The safeword is 'watergate'." Was her response before Jumin reached up her skirt- happy to find that she had actually worn panties- removed them and shoved the ball of fabric into her mouth. She moaned, and the sound was pushed far back down her throat. He watched her swallow hard as her breathing quickly became heavier. He picked her up and urged her onto the immaculate floor. She lay on her front, starting to struggle a bit with the cuffs. He arranged her so that her ass pointed up and faced him. He wondered if he should be worried about the suit she wore (still the same one from earlier in the day), but then remembered that he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, and set to work cutting her skirt off neatly, tossing it in the trash unceremoniously after he did so. 

He stared at the perfect folds in front of him. She was smooth and smelled like her own blend of musk and soap. He tugged curiously at the small tuft of blond curls that hung down. Her back arched. He brought a hand up and slid his fingers in and out of her sopping wet entrance. He took them back almost immediately, tasting her, and finding that he really liked how it paired with the wine he had chosen. She was whimpering at the scant touches being given to her obviously wanting body. 

"Now, now, this is a PUNISHMENT, remember?" He reminded her with an open- handed slap to her rear. She squeaked, and he made a mental note to carve that sound into his brain and never forget it. "Well, that was cute...how many more sounds can you make, I wonder?" He said, bringing out a leather paddle from his bag of goodies. He mercilessly spanked her until both cheeks were burning red. "Oh, look- "He said, mockingly, "now ALL of your cheeks are red. Could it be that you enjoy this?" He ripped the panties out of her mouth, now dripping with saliva. 

"YES! yes, I do..." She heaved. He tsked at her and sat her up. She winced as her sore bottom rested on the floor. 

"I guess the punishment isn't always to punish the one who receives it. Do you know it's other purpose, Ms. Hearst?" He asked, unbottoning his slacks and sliding them down his long, toned legs. She heard the sound of his zipper and answered, almost in a lust filled daze, "N- no sir. I don't." He smiled as he let his length spring free from his underwear. "It's to make the person who is punishing feel better. So that's what you'll do." He issued the command like he was in the office, gently guiding her into position and she immediately fell forward, licking up and down his impressive length like an ice cream cone. She slurped and savored and cursed but loved her restraints all at the same time. He watched her for a moment, enjoying the sensation of another human being's mouth on his cock before taking a fist full of her hair and pulling her back, granting him another unique squeak from her. 

He brought his other hand up and locked eyes with her for just a moment before crashing her mouth onto his cock once more and face fucking her. He felt so absolutely alive taking control. He had never moaned during sex- with himself or others- but this time he let out deep, throaty moans and groans, feeling like he was losing his mind every time she choked on him, loving the feel of her tongue desperately trying to match his frenzied thrusts. She couldn't see anything, but she wanted to badly to get a glimpse of him when he came. Unfortunately, she didn't get that chance. Jumin's hips had a mind of their own as he forced her to deep throat him, he let out a animalistic growl and came straight down her throat. She coughed a little, but he didn't release her until he felt completely empty and satisfied. He felt almost like this was his first time- so light and carefree.

He looked at her blindfolded face, beaming, and happy she couldn't see what he was sure was a goofy smile. When he had come down from his high, he took her blindfold and handcuffs off. She was still breathing heavy, but smiling as she wiped her mouth. Some drool had even found it's way onto her suit jacket. Jumin was amazed that they had this entire session with so many clothes on. He also realized that his breathing hadn't slowed down, either. Caroline giggled, earning a curious glance from her boss.

"Mr. Han, how am I going to get home without anything on my lower half?" She still managed to sound so fucking demure and composed, while gesturing at her sopping wet cunt. She managed to get a small flush to rise to his cheeks, and counted that as her victory for the night. He mumbled something about the time and retreated to him room. She heard him rummaging through drawers before returning with some very old looking sweatpants. He looked...very uncomfortable.

Jumin was, in fact, VERY UNCOMFORTABLE. The only suitable garments he could find were sweatpants from his old college. It was something personal to him and he cursed himself for not planning better. She took them and slid them on, removing her suit jacket and blouse. She stood in his sweatpants emblazoned with his college logo and a black camisole and still looked put- together. She pulled a brush out of her purse and straightened out her hair while he called a driver for her. 

On the way back, she recalled how he had become so cold after giving her the sweatpants. He barely touched her shoulder, and gave her nothing but a curt wave goodbye. He didn't even kiss her...although...they had never kissed, had they? They hadn't even technically had sex, just a lot of oral and kinky fuckery. 

Oh well, she would straighten it out with him tomorrow. If he wasn't satisfied with her...performance from tonight, they would both move on and maybe she would get fired but it's not as if she wasn't used to that. The driver pulled up to her small apartment complex, and after unlocking the 3 different locks she had on her door, she slipped quietly inside, ignoring the shouts from the neighbors that were like white noise to her at this point. 

Jumin, meanwhile, was still unhappy with how he left things. He would make sure to tell her tomorrow that they could continue their arrangement, but that he absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, did NOT want a relationship. Regardless, he wondered as he repeated the things he would say to her- was his goal to convince her? Or himself? 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at work was equally disappointing and comforting to Jumin. Caroline breezed in, did her job, and nothing went awry. It was a boring, productive day. He was starting to get used to the silent presence of the other Choi twin, and found that he enjoyed the lack of cat picture vandalism in his office. What he didn't enjoy was the pregnant silence that now hung in the air between him and his new assistant. He wanted to speak to her, but found it incredibly hard after he left things the previous night. When he finally gathered up the nerve, it was the end of the day, and she was bidding him farewell. This continued the next day, and the day after that. 

"Are you avoiding me, Ms. Hearst?" Jumin asked (somewhat TOO casually) on the third day. She choked on her coffee. 

"E- Excuse me?" 

"I don't like repeating myself." He answered in an authoritative tone. She carefully placed her coffee down while she considered her answer. She had apparently mulled it over too long when she heard the impatient pen tapping from her boss. 

"Well..." She started, "can I speak casually, sir?" He nodded consent, still getting the twinge of excitement in the pit of his belly when she called him that. "It seems as if things did not go...well...the other night and I just wanted to leave it as a one time, um, expenditure and move on." She saw a hard look in his eyes and she scrambled to continue, more flustered than she thought she would be with this situation. "I mean- **I** had a great time. It's just, things got a little weird when I left and I just figured that the feeling wasn't..um...mutual." She lamely concluded. 

"If that's how you feel, I won't fight you on it." He focused his attention to the papers on his desk. "But the feeling was absolutely mutual. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea." She quirked an eyebrow, before standing up and closing the expansive office door- thankful that the blinds were always drawn. She sauntered up to him, deciding to take some charge- if she was going to lose her job, at least it should be with some style. She planted her but firmly on his desk in front of him and brought her red- bottomed stiletto to rest dangerously close to his crotch. 

"Oh, Mr. Han, did you think I would believe this was anything more than fucking?" She stared, domineering, at him before slipping off her shoe and fondling him idly with her perfectly manicured toes. She smirked when she felt him start to react. He cleared his throat, "well, as long as you know the score..." she continued her teasing, making him wonder if there was something inherently sexy about every damn thing she did or if he had suddenly developed a foot fetish. When she removed it and slipped it back into her shoe, gracefully sliding off the desk and making a move to head back to her endless filing, he knew there was just something about her. He felt annoyed that his control was starting to slip, but he also knew that he couldn't stare at her the entire workday and NOT think about fucking her.

He stood up in front of her, pushing his lush leather chair back and ignoring it as it banged against the wall. He gripped her hips, painfully tight, and turned her around. He put his large hand in between her shoulder blades and pushed her down to force her to bend over his desk. In one move, her skirt was up and panties were off. In one more his length was free and begging to be inside of her. Neither of them said anything as he buried himself within her, reveling in the absolutely sublime feeling of her around him. He slid out slowly, watching the way her walls gripped him, and repeated the process in reverse to watch how they sucked him back in again. She let out soft, mewling whines at the torturous pace. She realized that the pen he seemed so proud of that was a gift from his father was situated between her legs. He started to pick up the pace, which caused the diamonds situated on it to rub against her clit in the most surprisingly erotic way. She let out a loud moan, granting a grunt from Jumin as he started to fuck her harder, almost in a frenzy. 

Between the pen, the fact that they were still at work and the small sounds Jumin was letting out as he got closer, she didn't think she could hold on much longer. Jumin was nearing his own limit as well, watching her writhe underneath him, the sounds she was making were driving him insane. He drove his cock into her faster and harder, ignoring the papers flying off his desk. He reached forward and gripped that beautiful mane of hair and yanked- this action was what did her in. She let out a final loud cry as she came, causing Jumin to quickly try to muffle her sounds with his hands. As he did so, the glorious feeling of her tensing around him even tighter than before became unbearable. He let go of her mouth as he buried his face in her neck, biting it roughly to keep his own scream from coming out while he came himself, pulling out at the last second and spilling his seed all over his mahogany desk.

Breathless, he held onto her for a moment. His lips tickled her skin that was now red from his bite. While he came down from his high, he spared a single selfish moment to nuzzle into her neck, taking in the scent of sweat, sex and her rose perfume. He came back to his senses almost as quickly, and tucked himself back into his pants. She set herself to rights as well. An abrupt knock came to the door. 

"Come in." Jumin said roughly, taking on his usual business-like demeanor. A redhead came in with matching cheeks.

"So, the next time you guys go for an afternoon delight, you might want to do it a little more discreetly. I had to hack into your e-mail and tell everyone to go home before they all became aware of your new hobby." He stared at them pointedly, getting some pleasure from watching their faces fall and a mixture of embarrassment and bewilderment played on their features. The embarrassment faded, however,and Caroline started giggling. Jumin managed a 'thank you' before chuckling a bit himself. Saeran rolled his eyes and retreated back to his office.

"Well, Ms. Hearst- you heard him. No more fooling around at the office." 

"That's alright, Mr. Han. By the way, when should I return the pants you loaned me?"

"Would tonight work for you?" He said, as if they were setting up a meeting with a new client. She smirked devilishly, "tonight is absolutely perfect." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline sprinted around her modest apartment while she gathered things she wanted for tonight. There was no telling when the heir would want to end the tryst, but she was going to at least get everything she wanted out of him before that happened. She had ropes and some intimidating stainless steel items tucked neatly in her bag- along with Jumin's borrowed sweatpants and a change of clothing for her. She was zipping up her bag when a knock at her door announced Driver Kim's arrival. 

She contemplated this new bit of excitement in her life as the car brought her to her destination. She had done this sort of things for money, sure, but never thought she would get a chance to do it again outside of the industry. Even though there was no guarantee how long this would last. At some point, Jumin would get tired of her or he would find some nice woman the same caliber of status as him and she would become a distant memory- if even that. Or he would find out about her previous job and fire her, like so many employers had done before. 

As soon as she felt a slight twinge of jealousy at the thought of Jumin being with any other woman, they were pulling up to the mansion. She quickly pushed that feeling as far down as it would go. She knew what this was, and it was liberating, exhilarating, absolutely fucking amazing sex- but it was not romantic. She stepped out, enjoying the breeze on her blushing cheeks. She gripped her bag tightly and strode up to the door. THIS was going to be a good night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a cliffhanger? Next chapter is super kinky, so I wanted to have enough time to pay proper attention to it. I also needed to update to remind everyone that I'm still alive and not abandoning this or anything. Lots of stuff happened, so I haven't been able to gather the lustiness within me to write sminky stuff, lmao. But next chapter should be out sooner than this one was! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Jumin opened the door with his usual casual demeanor and stepped aside to let the blonde in. He noticed a bag at her side stuffed with items as she handed him the borrowed sweatpants. He retired briefly to put them away. She sat on the couch and took out some of the items she had brought. When Jumin returned, she had them laid out of the ornate coffee table- looking ludicrously vulgar next to the delicately detailed baroque design. There were more ropes than he ever thought any human being would need (except, maybe, a sailor in the Navy), along with what looked like steel hooks, clamps and...a collar?

"....are we building a house for Habitat for Humanity using a complicated system of levers and pulleys?" He asked, stone-faced. She stared for a moment before busting into laughter. "I never pegged you for the type with a sense of humor, Mr. Han." He loved it when people got his sense of humor- he couldn't help but grin back at her. She was taken aback and almost certain that this was the first time she saw a genuine, lighthearted grin on his face. She got back to business as soon as she felt her heart do a tiny somersault in her chest.

"Well, it's not house building, but some assembly IS required." She stated as she picked up some of the partially knotted ropes. "I've assembled this as much as I can to where I can still slip into it....do you know what Shibari is, Mr. Han?" She laid the ropes back on the table and started undressing, unceremoniously tossing her work clothes aside. Jumin was growing distracted by the wonderful symmetry in her body- two breasts seemingly the exact same size, perfectly proportioned hips, and she was stepping into ropes that were wonderfully perpendicular. It was the single- handedly most erotic and simultaneously artistic thing he had ever seen. Her arms were hanging lose behind her back, and slightly more length of rope dangled near them. 

"I...don't think I've ever heard of such a thing..." He traced the rough fabric, nestled in contradicting juxtaposition to the smoothness of her buttery skin. She watched him- his eyes studying and recording every bit of information he was taking in. He had such cold, calculating eyes that he seemed very much like a predator that stumbled across an animal in a trap.

"Oh, I think you'll love it." She tried to focus on her words, instead of his delicate fingers tickling the tiny hairs on her belly. "Well, the knots are all placed in precise locations on the body in order to stimulate- aAah" Jumin had walked up behind her, feeling like he understood the premise well enough, and pulled the free- hanging rope length near her hands taut. He tied it together in a clumsy- but symmetrical and (more importantly) tight knot. Her hands were now completely bound behind her, and the length of rope that was situated at her core was pressed solidly against her clitoris. 

Jumin stood back to admire the vision in front of him. He slowly started stripping off his layers, not taking his eyes off of her figure for even a millisecond. He felt so powerful, so utterly in control of the situation. He was down to just his slacks and boxer briefs beneath them when she turned and fixed her eyes on him. In the dusky haze of his apartment- which so seldom had more than two occupants within it at a time- her eyes were like the brightest and clearest blue sky he cold ever imagine. 

He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his ankles. His briefs followed soon after and he stepped out of the pile, fully nude and fully hard. She drank in every last minuscule detail that she could. The slight nervous twitch in his left pinky finger, a tiny scar on his chest that had long since healed- she walked closer with a bit of an awkward gait. He saw her focusing on the scar. "That was from a horse riding accident when I was just a boy. I got thrown- it wasn't very serious..." She kissed it softly, her plush lips applying only the gentlest of pressure to it. Her nipples were hard and begging to be touched- poking against his own skin with velvet caresses. His breath hitched and he could feel himself getting harder, feeling more desperate for her touch. 

If she was the one that was bound, why was he the one feeling helpless? Why did that excite him so much? No...he needed to take control back of the situation. He gripped her head in his hands, tracing her lips briefly with his thumb before bringing his lips down to hers. For a moment, they were in complete synchronization as they both thought,  _"this is our first kiss....how bizarre."_ But then the focus shifted as his tongue danced with hers- expertly tasting and playing with hers. She groaned- what was it about a kiss that was so intimate? So arousing? They stayed like that for a few more minutes, just enjoying the new sensations. 

Jumin was aching. Every inch of his body was an inferno begging to be placated by her touch. But she couldn't touch him, and the ropes restricted much of her own most private areas. He would have to take what he could get. He felt behind her for the length of rope he had secured and turned her so that her back was facing him. She was quizzical for a breath until he secured his hands around the rope and hoisted her up like a heavy suitcase. She yelped as the ropes suddenly dug into her skin, but her toes curled at the deliciousness of it. He carried her over to his kitchen island and laid her over the counter top. The coolness of the marble was a wonderful feeling against her pert, but thus far neglected nipples. Her legs dangled, and she felt precariously positioned, despite having his large hand holding her ass firmly. 

He spanked her a few times, just enough to see that wonderful blush come to the cheeks- like a rose garden blooming. He tugged on the rope between her legs experimentally, eliciting a gasp from her. He smirked, dipping his finger below the rope and feeling how wet she was. It came back soaked in her juices, and he dipped it into his mouth, feeling like he could never get tired of her essence. When he had enough of his light snack for the evening, he picked her torso up and turned her around so she was facing him again. She was breathing like she had just run a marathon, and he finally noticed her nipples.

He dipped his head and his tongue snaked out to moisten one. Caroline held her breathe and squeezed her thighs together- feeling the friction she couldn't get enough of. His other hand came up to pinch, tease and massage the other breast. She pressed further into his touch-  almost feeling the need to cry with how frantic she was for stimulation. He was purposefully paying the utmost attention to both breasts now, while making sure to only use the most featherlight touches. Her mind was clouded by nothing but the thoughts of him- even thoughts of him going about his normal business in the office were insanely erotic to her. The way he talked and presented himself, and the power,  _holy fuck, the power he had over her._ He tugged the rope between her legs again and she cried out, "MR. HAN, PLEASE-"

He drew back and watched her face contort into a helpless, lust- drunk mess. He smirked sardonically.  _Good..._ he thought,  _this is how it should be..._ he glanced back at where she had left her menagerie of toys and left her on the counter to retrieve the clamps. They were pretty harsh looking, with a small chain dangling between them. He looked at her questioningly, and saw her eyes light up and focus on the metal objects. He pondered how he could get his own release and decided that her breasts really had been neglected for too long. He slipped the chain into his mouth and used his free hands to pick her up and set her back on her feet. Of course, he had the use the portion of rope that was secured around her hips. When the full force of her body weight crammed her clit harshly against the rope and she let out a drooling mewl, he was almost doubtful she would even be able to stand on her own two feet. But she did, barely, and he led her back to the plush living room carpet. 

He motioned for her to lay down on her back and she did so, her arms quickly going numb from her torso pressing down on them. But this also placed her in a perfect position for what Jumin planned. He secured the clamps on her nipples, giving her a chance to say the safeword if he had been mistaken. She groaned at the pain but said nothing. She merely looked at him in anticipation. Had anyone ever submitted to him so completely? It was as if he could read her mind and every single thought was, "please, do what you want, please touch me." He ran his hand along her body before spitting on her chest. He pulled her head up briefly and she obediently spit on his cock. He stroked it, loving the hungry look in her eyes- as if she were starving and he were eating a five course meal in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and urged her back down. 

Her breasts weren't large, but they weren't small, either. She was the perfect size for him to squeeze them together and slip his cock in between. He loved adjusting the pressure, and watching the way the shifting of the clamps would cause her to bite her lip. He was going slow at first, but soon picked up speed. The sounds of wet skin contact, the small jangling chain and his moans filled the room. She was no longer as desperate as she was, and was sighing in contented nonsense syllables. He gripped and squeezed her tits painfully tight as he felt close to his climax. A hand stopped him and he grunted out an extremely displeased sound. He was curious, though- she looked like she was on the precipice as well. 

"Mr. Han, may I suggest something?" She attempted to sound like the cordial secretary he knew she was, but her panting and breathy tone just made it lewd. He quirked an eyebrow, "yes, you may. But be prepared if it isn't good." She smiled, "oh, it's very good." She turned around and motioned for him to undue his knot to let her out of the restraints. He acquiesced and she was free. The red markings left behind were like a roadmap of their erotic adventure for the night. She carefully removed them so as not to disturb the clamps that she left fastened on her nipples. Her back was still facing him, but she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Mr. Han, I want you to fuck my ass. And I want you to fuck it hard and fast and don't stop until you come inside of me." He felt his breath hitch. He stared wide- eyed before his eyes traveled down to the plump ass resting on the floor. He got a small thrill from receiving orders, and nodded as she leaned forward to give him access. She handed him some lube she had thoughtfully remembered to bring, and he slicked the impossibly tight entrance with it. He coated his own dick in the substance, and enjoyed stroking himself with one hand while the other slid in and out of her ass to loosen her up. He slipped one finger....then two...then three- amazed at how easily she could stretch around them. She pressed into his fingers and he pulled them out. He placed his tip at the opening and was going to make sure that she was ready for this one more time, but she pressed her ass back suddenly and swallowed him. "Oh, God..." slipped out of his mouth as his cock was enveloped by her warm, sticky asshole.

He had to compose himself; he didn't want to cum so soon. After feeling himself calm down a bit, he slid in and out, amazed at the difference in texture. The ridges massaged his cock perfectly. He started fucking her hard and fast, as requested. Every time he slammed into her, his balls slapped against her pussy and she let out loud, frenzied moans as he hit her g- spot. He was sweating now, and a drop rolled from his chest down to her beautiful backside. He gripped her cheeks tightly and squeezed them together to feel them massage his dick as it slid out of her ass and back in again. They both started getting louder and sounding more possessed. He buried his dick so deep in her, he thought she could be tasting it by now. 

"Ahhh, I'm- I'm-" She didn't have a chance to finish before Jumin reached around and yanked on the chain hanging from the clamps. She screamed and came- seeing stars. Her ass clamped so tightly around him, it almost hurt. He picked up the pace and continued his assault on her from behind. He finally let out a deep, throaty cry and released into her, panting and exhausted. He watched a final sweatdrop land between her crack and disappear as he removed himself from her. 

They were both completely out of energy. Caroline found the strength to pull herself up and find her bag. By the time Jumin had the wherewithal to realize he need to call Driver Kim, she was dressed in relaxed yoga pants and a t-shirt. He stayed in the nude while he summoned the faithful driver. She fixed her makeup and brushed her hair, once again looking presentable.

They didn't have a chance to say much more, but when a soft knock announced Driver Kim's arrival, Jumin reached out to grab her elbow. She paused to look at him and he came up to press a light kiss to her lips, feeling almost giddy. He whispered against them, "We'll do this again..." and she stared into his eyes, nodding her agreement. He smiled slightly and handed her her bag of toys before she left, giving a wink and a wave as she closed the door behind her.

Jumin then retreated to take a shower, noticing for the first time how large and empty his home seemed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some plot. But it is my goal to have smut in every chapter, so there is still some! Honestly...this was my favorite smut writing to date....huehuehue

It was the weekend, and Caroline was bored. She slept in as much as she could before finally rolling over and crawling out of bed. Last night with Jumin had been absolutely insane. She padded to the bathroom, picking up the toothbrush that had fallen thanks to a rather rambunctious fight the neighbors had last night. Her wall thumped again, and she heard the yelling start. She grimaced, trying to remind herself that it was worth it. She thumbed through the cash from her paycheck that week, making a mental note that she would have to stop by the bank later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was bad. This was really bad. Seven tried to come to terms with the fact that he had missed something BIG about the new secretary, but he also knew that he had been blinded by surprise bondage and an angry wife. It wasn't a criminal offense, though- at least, not one that she was responsible for. After wiping the internet clean of her exciting past in porn, the hacker had found a newspaper article that briefly mentioned an acquaintance of hers. 

**Hit and Run Suspect Found**

_Jisoo Kwan (35), the top suspect in last month's hit and run that left an unidentified minor paralyzed, has been taken into custody thanks to an anonymous tip._

A quick search of that name discovered that he had been found guilty and sentenced to prison- serving 2 years before being killed in a fight with another prisoner. This was about 3 years ago, meaning that Caroline started working as Raine around the same time her older beau went to prison. He gnawed on his lip, contemplating if this was worth mentioning. He sighed and picked up the phone. 

A few minutes later, and he was wondering why he even bothered to tell Jumin anything.

"Why should I care about her past? She's just an assistant. It has nothing to do with me." He said coldly. Saeyoung rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, if Saeran is telling the truth you aren't exactly JUST colleagues. Don't you think you should care maybe a tiny bit?" He heard an exasperated sigh from the other end. "No- I shouldn't. Her personal life is her own. I knew of Assistant Kang's past and never mentioned it because doing so tends to blur the line between boss and employee." Saeyoung really, REALLY wanted to keep pressing it, but left it at that. He ran through a debriefing of how many sites he had scoured and how much overtime he had worked to remove this woman's videos from the internet. Jumin gave him a curt thank you before hanging up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin didn't care. He patted Elizabeth the 3rd gently as she nuzzled next to him on the couch. It didn't matter what happened before or even how she spent her free- time. She was free to live how she pleased as long as it didn't affect the company. He only wanted to remove the videos because that COULD HAVE been a detriment. He continued his petting, slowly growing more annoyed. With a final sigh, he hoisted himself up and went to his room to get dressed. 

He pulled up to the shabbiest looking part of town, shocked at the leering occupants and half- naked children wandering about. He wasn't sure exactly where her home address was, so he was happy that he brought a security guard with him as a precaution. He stepped out and adjusted his tie. His loafers clicked on the asphalt, echoing some unknown distance away. He eventually found the faded, barely secured brass number of her apartment number and knocked. No answer. He knocked again and still no one responded. 

He gave the dirty hallway one last glance before retreating back to the black sedan and signalling to go home. He dialed his friend again. It went straight to voicemail so he left a message, "Luciel, find out where her money is going. Don't return to work until you do so. Thank you." He clicked the phone off and still felt anxious. He paid her so well- why was she living HERE, of all places?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline deposited her money and checked her account history. The transfers she had scheduled had all gone through perfectly fine. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least her new job at C&R would keep her comfortable for awhile. She was saddened that she always felt as if an ax was about to drop. Always, she waited for the day her employer would be informed by someone or her boss would come across her video. She started her walk back home, thankful that her own car was long gone when she saw how backed up the traffic was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin's phone vibrated that evening. He answered immediately, "That was quick." A huffy sound came from the other end. "I'm going to sneak into your home some night and whisper my name into your ear until you remember it." The heir wanted to roll his eyes, but he could at least understand where the need was coming from.

"Sorry, Saeyoung- did you find anything?" The red head answered happily, "Yup! So listen. It's a really long story, and you might have to confirm with her, but..."

Half an hour later, Jumin sat in stunned silence as his friend finished up the story. "So, every paycheck...approximately 85% was deposited into an account belonging to this child's family?" A sound of affirmation came from the other end. "Even though she had nothing to do with it." Jumin stated, with a clear edge to his voice. "Well, I said she wasn't on the police report- I didn't say she had nothing to do with it...I mean, there's probably a reason she feels indebted, right?" Saeyoung responded. Their conversation wrapped up cordially enough after that, but Jumin felt heavy when he hung up the phone. He tried to busy himself by getting ahead of his work that he had slated for Monday, but his thoughts kept drifting back to his assistant. Against his better judgement, he picked up the phone to call her. 

Almost precisely half an hour later, she was standing outside his door. He let her in, cursing himself for not remembering to put Elizabeth the 3rd away. Sometimes, he really thought the cat could read his mind, because almost as soon as it came, she skittered away gracefully. Caroline had arrived in yoga pants and a relaxed- fit tee, and as when the issue of Elizabeth was gone, he found himself concerned with other matters entirely. That perfectly round ass turned and it's owner quirked an eyebrow.

"So? Was there a reason you invited me over on a weekend, Mr. Han?" She asked coquettishly. He resiliently steered his thoughts back to the task at hand. He coughed, and directed her to sit on the sofa. He sat down on a loveseat facing her and noticed the distinct hint of weariness that came over her features now. She sighed, "I guess this actually IS work related. Am I being asked not to come in on Monday?" He blinked, shocked at the question. 

"No..." he began, "but I do want an answer from you." He finished, locking his eyes with hers. She shifted awkwardly. He went through the spiel that he had heard from his friend, completing it with "so, please tell me why you feel so indebted that you are living in abject poverty, even though you are employed and paid very well by my company." She looked at him, mouth agape. She had been expecting literally anything but this. Soon, though, her mouth fixated into a firm line and she met his gaze with a glare.

"Why the FUCK was my boss hacking into my bank account?! Do you realize how shady that is? Not to mention illegal!" She stood up, her face contorted in rage as she stared down her boss. He stared back, but started compiling a laundry list of excuses to tell the lawyers when he would undoubtedly have to pay her off to keep the C&R name out of the news. He also felt incredibly stupid for being so honest about how he knew the things he knew. He started to apologize, but she turned on her heel and stormed out, telling Driver Kim to go fuck himself (a/n: poor Driver Kim T_T) and calling a taxi. Jumin watched out the window as the cab drove off, feeling utterly conflicted about the whole situation. Why had he bothered to question her about it at all? Was she going to sue him?

Feeling like his sanity had been severely compromised, he retired to his bedroom for the evening. When his chef called to inquire about whether or not he would be needing food prepared, he realized he wasn't hungry at all and declined. He stripped down and lay in bed in his boxer shorts. The light was off, and the passing lights from the cars were welcome distractions from self- analyzing. He tried to focus on the only good thing that had happened today- Caroline in those yoga pants. He hand slowly traveled down his chest and rested above the waistband of his boxers. He replayed the all the games that him and Caroline had played up until that point and felt himself awaken down there. 

But it was fruitless. He was stuck in limbo. As incredibly turned on as he was, he couldn't stop himself from wondering if last night was the last time he would see her. And, uncomfortably, that thought depressed him. He sighed, frustrated, and rolled over. He draped the covers over himself and urged his mind to rest. When it finally did, all he dreamed about was her.

_"Do you know what Shibari is, Mr. Han?" that sultry voice again. But it wasn't her own body she was securing with the ropes- it was his. And she did this in the boardroom of directors while all of his constituents watched in calm disgust. She was wearing a leather corset with a criss-crossed string instead of panties and thigh high stiletto boots. She was around him ad she tugged and pulled various portions of rope. When she was satisfied, she stepped back and presented him to the other members of the odd meeting._

_"Well, gentlemen, here is your director. Please note how disgustingly happy he is like this." She picked up a long pointer that was used for presentations and motioned at his painfully erect member. Murmurs filled the room. She poked it, and pushed it down a couple of times to watch as it sprang back up forcefully. He felt embarrassed heat flood his cheeks. But somehow, it made him more turned on. The more he could see the myriad of eyes focusing on him in this predicament, the more urgent his erection grew._

_Chairs shifted and he stared in horror as the members of the board calmly stood up and started walking toward him. They poked and prodded and made base comments about the future of C &R being left to a pervert. Others praised him for his stamina. Hands were everywhere on his body- exploring every inch that wasn't covered by the rope. He looked over at Caroline pleadingly. Her sadistic smirk faded into one of mocking pity._

_"Well, ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats again. It seems that Mr. Han is ready for the next stage of our presentation." Agreements were heard all around the room and the members were seated again- some affixing glasses to get a better look and other shuffling through papers hurriedly. There was dead silence. Jumin was forced to his knees on the table. He glanced down at his pulsing cock that felt like it was about to explode any minute. Caroline was next to him once again._

_"See, Mr. Han believes that he's more conservative and less of a skirt- chaser than the former chairman was. If you'll direct your attention over here-" she poked the pointer into the tip of his dick, he hissed at the pain. She pulled it out with a bed of precum coating the end of it. "We can see that he loves this." A hand was raised. "Yes, Mr. Shun?"_

_"How do we know that he actually is enjoying it?" The older man asked. She smiled as if she had prepared for this specific question. "Well, I'll show you. I can make him cum in less time than it would take you to ride the elevator to the first floor. Would anyone like to leave to test this?" Everyone laughed congenially as if  the very idea of not watching Jumin blow his load was ridiculous. She kept her smile, but placed the pointer on the table. She reached out and gripped Jumin's dick in her graceful, soft fingers._

_She jerked up and down, using his own precum that had started flowing freely at this point as lubrication. He groaned and jerked his hips, watching the faces of the people he had to do business with. These people knew nothing about his secret kinks- hell, HE didn't even know about these kinks- but they watched with rapt attention as she slid her hand along his length. He was helpless to hide his red face or any part of his body. He felt his orgasm building, and looked at all the faces in the room._

_"Please..." he croaked out, "please...stop watching---AGH!" He screamed out as his cum shot out of his dick and splattered across the papers of the board members. They looked at it curiously, as if it were a part of the report, and mumbled courtesies about it being a very eye- opening presentation. He slumped down, feeling as if all the energy had been drained from his body. A reassuring hand patted his back as Caroline whispered in his ear, "it's okay, Mr. Han. You can't help it if you're a fucking pervert."_

Jumin's eyes shot open, and he frantically glanced around. The clock on his bedside table told him it was 8 a.m. He was still breathing heavy from his dream orgasm when he looked down at his boxer shorts. "So....dreams really do come true..." he noted mockingly as he stripped off the now sticky garment and put it in his pile of clothes to be laundered. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jumin was surprised to see his lovely secretary- prompt and early as always- on Monday. She had a chill of coldness swirling around her that screamed 'don't fucking come near me', but other than that it was a rather pleasant day. He felt a bit shy when it came time for the board meeting and he found himself facing the same people that were stars in his erotic dream the other night, but he kept his composure relatively well. As the meeting dragged on, he found himself replaying scenes from it and growing more and more uncomfortable in his slacks. When the meeting was over, he realized he couldn't exactly leave without bringing a lot of unwanted attention to his lower regions. Caroline looked at him curiously as he shifted in his seat while mentally urging himself to calm down.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Han?" She asked. He watched her as she stalked closer. She acted like she hated him, but would she let him touch her? He placed a hand on her thigh, glancing quickly at the door to make sure no one saw. She jerked back like she had been burned. ""I'm not sure if I made this clear the other night," she said, low and threatening, "but whatever...arrangement we had previously was ended when you decided to delve into my personal life.I suggest you find a new woman to satiate your needs,  _SIR."_ She said the last word so venomously that he was almost taken aback. Luckily, his excitement had been abated by her aloofness, so he simply nodded and stood up to return to his desk with her trailing behind until they passed her own office and she disappeared. 

The next couple of weeks passed by with the casual coolness that Jumin had grown accustomed to with Jaehee. His dreams continued, however, and despite a rather adventurous night when he employed an escort, he couldn't find himself satisfied. He decided to take himself out to one of his favorite restaurants one night, when he was exceptionally bored and no one seemed to be in the RFA chat room for one reason or another. 

He sat down and prepared himself for a pleasant evening alone when he heard light laughter from a table across the room. It was laughter that seemed...horribly familiar. He glanced over and saw Caroline with a man that he was sure worked at the company. She seemed to be having a pretty good time. He ordered a glass of his favorite wine and ignored it. Or at least he tried to. Despite the noise throughout the dining area, his ears were hyper- focused on that specific area. Every lilt in tone, every giggle, every low murmur- he heard all of it. He grew annoyed as he finished his meal and downed the rest of his wine. He paid his tab and brazenly walked up to her table. She glared daggers into him when she saw his approach. 

"Ms. Hearst, good timing, I need to speak with you." He said, mustering all of his powers as a corporate CEO to intimidate her friend. The man said nothing as she excused herself and they stepped outside into the cool night air. Jumin brought her around to an alley out of sight and pushed her painfully against the wall. She didn't struggle, much to his delight. He saw the quick rise and fall of her chest and brought his lips close to her ear. 

"Do you realize how insane it makes me to see you with another man?" He asked, noting the hitch in her breath and slight flush to her ears. He pushed himself against her briefly so she could feel how much he had missed her. "You win. I won't pry into your private life. But I need you. I need you to be mine and only mine. I'll do anything- your terms. If you agree, then come to my penthouse tonight." He tried not to sound as desperate as he felt, but he knew that she could feel his intensity as he gripped her chin with one hand and kissed her deeply. She whimpered a bit as his tongue invaded her mouth. And just as quickly as it happened, he was gone and she was heaving against the brick wall. She licked her lips in anticipation, still tasting the wine he had with his dinner. If he wanted her, she was going to make him prove it. She adjusted her lipstick and went back into the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin was waiting that night. He wanted to tell himself he wasn't, but he was. He tapped his finger impatiently on his coffee table, watching the minutes tick by. Finally, he leaped up when his security guards notified him he had a visitor. It was almost midnight, he noted, but told them to let her in. She had her ominous bag of goodies that looked suspiciously light. She also had a devilish smile that frightened him as much as it aroused him. She plopped the bag onto the table unceremoniously. 

"Well, Mr Han. You said you would do anything...does that still hold true?" She asked, slowly unzipping the bag. He nodded, feeling like he was losing all sense of rational thought. When he saw what she pulled out, his mouth went dry. "You plan to use that...on me, I assume?" He asked, feeling the visage of power he had so carefully crafted slowly slipping away. She nodded, stripping off her clothes. He was momentarily distracted by her gorgeous body before she started unbottoning his shirt and placing light nibbles and kisses down his torso as she exposed it. He groaned at the sensation of her lips that he had been craving since the night she walked out. "Don't worry", she whispered as she pushed his pants and boxers to the floor, "I'll be gentle."

Jumin urged her to his room, wanting to be in a comforting place for something that he really wasn't sure he would be ready for. As personal as it was, he couldn't imagine doing this on his couch. She laid him down on the plush silk sheets, and calmed him by stroking her nails lightly down his back. She squirted a decent amount of lubrication onto her fingers as she brought them to his ass. "Now, Mr. Han...I know this might be uncomfortable for you, but I really was upset by the way you overstepped your bounds. So I think it's only appropriate that you receive a little punishment." As she said the last bit, her fingers started probing his asshole deeper. The feeling of penetration was...extremely uncomfortable to him at first. But as she continued, he felt himself relaxing. And when she found his prostate, he almost bucked into her nimble fingers at the sensation, letting out a throaty moan. 

"There it is..." she smiled, slowly adding more digits and stretching him out. He felt like he was about to cum when she abruptly stopped and harnessed herself into the contraption she had brought- a rather petite sized strap- on. He looked at it, intimidated even by the manageable looking size of it. She cooed in his ear about how much he would love it and he felt himself growing hard again at her light whispering. She opened his cheeks and added more lubrication to his tiny rosebud. She felt she had sufficiently stretched him out, but she still entered slowly, hesitantly. She listened to his sharp intake of breath, and watched his face contort in pain at first...then he bit his lip, and seemed to resign himself to relax. When he did so, she could fully enter. She nudged him to get him on his knees and he complied, letting out a growl at the feeling of fullness he had never before experienced.

She reached around and took his hard dick into her hand, jerking him as she started sliding slowly out, and then back in. He had never felt something so invasive and...invigorating before. The strap- on, though thin, was still long enough to hit his prostrate just right, and soon beads of precum were dribbling down his cock as she stroked him. He glanced back and saw her face in the throes of ecstasy. He realized that the contraption must have something on the other end that was stimulating her as well, because her face had the tell- tale signs of coming close to her peak. She started getting more aggressive, and while it felt slightly painful, he found himself getting even closer the harder she pounded. She had stopped jerking him off and now gripped both of his hips tightly in a mirror image of how he had fucked her many times.

Her nails left little crescent-shaped marks in his otherwise spotless skin as she sped up to a frenzied speed. He felt completely lost, powerless  and used by this woman, and he found that he REALLY liked it. The evidence of this was when he came, he shot out spurts of cum so hard that they reached halfway up his wall. She cried out when she saw him orgasm and reached her own shortly after- stroking his back almost lovingly as she came down from her high. She slipped out of him carefully, and rid herself of the now sticky toy. Jumin grabbed a tissue and wiped away the evidence of their activity from the wall. They both laid down side- by- side, trying to catch their breaths. Jumin felt a dull ache in his ass, but ignored it, almost feeling proud of himself for finding a new kinky side to himself. 

Caroline's eyes were half- lidded, and quickly closing. She jolted herself awake and went to climb out of the bed before Jumin pulled her back in next to him- one strong arm cradled around her waist. He wasn't sure if her would regret this in the morning or not, but he snuggled close to her and pulled the sheets over them. "Stay for the night." He mumbled against her chest. She was silent for a long pause, but whispered back quietly, "okay." He used a remote to turn off the lights in his room. For the first time in his life, Jumin slept next to a woman that wasn't Elizabeth the 3rd.


	8. Chapter 8

It was incredibly intimate waking up next to Caroline. Jumin found that he didn't hate it. He watched the soft rise and fall in her chest, and admired the look of repose on her face that he wasn't sure he had ever seen before. Did he look that peaceful when he slept? He traced a nipple that had peaked through the sheer sheet fabric she was swaddled in. He felt his whole body start to wake up when he heard a soft moan. He looked up and saw her clear blue eyes watching his morning exploration of her body. He traced the entirety of her torso and down to her core- teasing her all the way with light touches dulled by the fabric. 

This was so intimate, sensual and...vanilla. Caroline didn't think she'd ever enjoy simple things like this after discovering the world of bondage. And truthfully, other guys had tried and she was always so bored with them. But she had to admit that the corporate heir was fundamentally different. Everything he did or said had such a magnetic pull to her eroticism. Besides that, this was also...romantic, and she was starting to wonder if she was attracted to him in that way as well. Her introspection was put on a very high shelf, though, as she felt his fingers dip under the sheets and tease the small patch of pubic hair there. Feeling him skin to skin when he crawled on top of her and started kissing her neck was like the best drug she could never get enough of. 

He smelled like sandalwood, and even his just woken up face was insanely sexy. She ran her fingers through his lush hair and felt small nibbles where he kissed. His fingers were more insistent, and she was getting wetter by the second. He pulled his fingers and face back and looked at her, sucking the juices off of his fingers as he had done before. He gripped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply while he entered her. She moaned into his probing tongue and bit his bottom lip as the kiss ended. She gripped his ass, enjoyed the feel of his muscles flexing under her palms. She giggled when he tensed up at the feel of her fingers at his own entrance. 

She sucked on her digits briefly, getting them nice and wet before returning. She inserted her middle finger, and tried to remember exactly where his prostrate was. His thrusting had slowed significantly at this point, amid uncomfortable grunts. But he didn't complain or tell her to stop. And when her finger found his spot, he quickly picked up speed and felt like his mind was going completely blank. She was gently milking him, and every touch and stroke from her other hand was like fire across his senses. He didn't think it was possible for sex to feel this good until he met her. 

His cock was rock hard, slamming into her with more force every time. Her fingers were so gentle, but firm and probing him in a place he didn't even know existed as an erogenous zone before. She delighted as he clenched up around her, and she continued her ministrations when he came, groaning with the overwhelming pleasure of it. She removed her fingers and held him as he breathed heavily on her chest, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He closed his eyes, and found himself comforted by her hand gently stroking his hair while he came down from his pleasure high. He didn't want to move, but found the strength to tumble off of her and head to the bathroom for a shower. He was extremely pleased when she followed. 

Caroline had seen big bathrooms in those TV shows that show off rich peoples' houses. She had also seen them in magazines. But the glittering majesty and utter opulence was lost in these formats. Only reality captured how absolutely decadent these places were. Mr. Han's bathroom was no exception- it had a modern meets baroque styling to it, like many other things in his penthouse, with a curious absence of gold or anything else that was so garish. The floor was a sparkling opalescent masterpiece that- she was delighted to find- was heated. She marveled at the artistry and size of the bathroom, but was also intrigued by the smaller, simpler things that no one else ever got to see. His cologne was neatly placed next to the large mirror, with shaving accessories next to it. She was amused that he seemed to prefer an old school shaving kit.

She whipped her head to the direction of the sound when she heard the shower turn on. She especially enjoyed watching his naked body move into the shower. She joined him after losing sight of him, and needing to see the water glistening on his body. She wasn't disappointed. It was a rainforest style shower, so the water fell like warm rain all around them. He was watching her enter, and getting the same show she was. They enjoyed the view for a few more moments, until they were both momentarily satiated. He squirted some shampoo into his palm and she realized that she was getting turned on by the scent of him surrounding her. She watched him lather up his dark locks, repeat and rinse with rapt attention. He smirked when he noticed she had been watching. 

He repeated the process with the shampoo, but told her to turn around. He started lathering up her hair, massaging it like a hairdresser. She felt her knees going weak and closed her eyes- she loved having her head massaged. She slid her hands down her body that was slick with the shampoo as it rinsed out of her hair. When she reached her pelvic area, a large hand stopped her from going further. She opened her eyes and watched Jumin's executive hands that were accustomed to signing papers and giving orders delve into her most private of areas. Both hands teased and pinched her clit, and she felt her knees almost buckle at the overwhelming mix of soft and hard touches. She felt his breath on her ear, sending goosebumps down her spine. 

"You took care of me, but I don't recall you cumming this morning, Ms. Hearst." She swallowed, shaking her head slowly. He turned her around and knelt down, sliding one of her toned calves over his shoulder. He looked hungry as he stared at her womanhood, glistening from a mixture of water and her own moisture. His tongue flicked up and just barely touched her. She arched back pleadingly and he felt her toes clenching against his muscled back. He smiled, loving the reactions he could elicit from her. But now he was ravenous after hearing her soft whining- such a drastic change from the night before. He dove in, his mouth worked on her throbbing clit while his fingers explored her depths. 

He tested different areas inside of her before he found her g-spot. He had heard of it, and did some research in his free time out of curiosity, but wasn't prepared for the way her thighs came together like a vice around his head. His pleasantly surprised laugh was muffled by her pussy as it grinded hard into his mouth. He nipped at her a bit roughly then and she relented, but her moaning grew louder and more incessant. Her fingers ran through his hair with a sense of urgency. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and he lapped at her core and finger fucked her faster until she let out a final raspy cry.

The fluids filled his mouth and he swallowed every drop. He even licked up the bits that didn't go into his mouth and sucked it off of his fingers. She absolutely loved watching him when he consumed her fluids like that. As she peered down at his eyes looking up at her, she felt a pang in her chest at the thought that she might love MANY things about him. Once again, she banished the thought- not realizing that as they both finished showering together (and actually getting clean this time), Jumin was battling with the same denial.

She went home that night, and both parties were uneasy. Jumin disliked the idea of Caroline living in that borderline dilapidated building, and Caroline simply hated how cold her bed was. After feeling the warmth and comfort of the corporate heir, she wasn't sure if anything would feel so safe afterwards. Before she knew it, she had picked up her phone to text him.

Jumin had been staring at his phone, wondering whether he should check if she was okay. He looked at the clock and realized that it was 2 a.m. As soon as he clicked off his bedside lamp, the screen lit up. He instantly jolted awake and clicked the message.

Caroline: I can't sleep. Are you awake?

Jumin: Yes...is there something wrong? 

Caroline: No, I just wanted to talk. I think. 

Jumin: I knew I shouldn't have let you go home. I'm sending a driver.

Caroline: Huh?! Well hold on...

Caroline looked at her phone, trying to decide if she should give in to Jumin's random whims. When she heard a loud thump from next door and more shouting arguments, she sighed. 

Caroline: Okay, fine. Give me time to get some stuff together. 

Jumin felt like he did when he was a kid and his father would let Jihyun spend the night. Well...sort of like that, except he never experienced the things him and Caroline did with his friend. Well, they kissed once in an exploratory experiment, but that in no way drew out the kind of sensations and feelings she did.  Caroline arrived within the hour, and as they were falling asleep, now both finally free of the anxiousness that was keeping them awake, she made a promise to herself that she would tell him about the things she never wanted anyone to know. Before she grew too attached, before it hurt too much when he let her go, she would tell him herself and deal with the fallout. In that sense, she tried to enjoy the feeling of his arms around her and the sound of his soft snoring, because after tomorrow, she might not hear it again. 


	9. Chapter 9

They woke up the next morning and managed to keep their hands off of each other as Jumin prepared breakfast. The smell of burning eggs told Caroline that this wasn't a typical action for him, and she was flattered by the gesture. They sat down and she started nibbling, surprised that, despite the smoky burned taste, the breakfast was actually pretty good. Her stomach was in knots, though, and all she could really do was nibble little bits. 

"Jumin...I'll be honest with you now. About everything." His head snapped up at the sound of his first name coming out of her mouth. He waited patiently as she continued, "Briefly, I did bondage porn." She waited for his angry exclamations, but found nothing but a calm stare. "Yes, I know." He said, "I had a friend wipe it off of the internet. It might not be gone completely, but it will be significantly harder to find." He said, picking up a piece of toast. She tried to compose herself. Well...that was easier than expected. Now for the other part. "And..." she continued, feeling like the breakfast was about to come up. "I'll tell you about my finances, and why I'm living where I'm living..." At this, Jumin cautiously finished his toast and waited with a patient stare. 

"Um, I ran away from home to live with my boyfriend at the time. The night that kid was hit, we were fighting and...I jerked the wheel. It's my fault he was hit. After that, I was so scared that I turned in my boyfriend, and when he was killed...I just wanted to start doing something to atone in some way." She looked downcast and pushed her food around her plate. "And the drugs?" He asked, very business-like. She looked almost surprised that he would have to ask that. "That was a part of the atonement process. I stopped everything I was doing. I didn't even drink for a long time." He nodded, and took a bite of his eggs while she looked on- perplexed and waiting for the fallout. 

"Then everything's fine, isn't it?" He asked. "I will start to pay you a higher salary to calculate the amount you want to give this boy's family every month, and in return, you will move to a new residence that has some form of pest control and security." She stared, dumbfounded. "That's it?! No shouting, no firing, just...'okay'?!" She asked. He placed his napkin over his food and stood up, and she enjoyed the view of him above her, so domineering and still in lounge pants from the night before. He looked down at her. "If you want me to punish you, I'm happy to do that, Caroline." He said, and she loved the way her name tumbled off of his tongue. Before she could say much else, he picked her up and draped her over his shoulder. He lifted up the shirt she had thrown on that morning and slapped her bare bottom until it was red and throbbing. She squealed- both with the pleasure of being spanked and with the joy of having all of her secrets out.

Jumin laid her down on the silken sheets- he was finding that he loved her writhing form as it appeared on the decadently large bed. He stripped off the shirt quickly and ran his fingers down her form. They immediately made their way between her legs, testing the wetness there and dipping inside of her. Her back arched, and when he brought his fingers up to his lips to taste her, he got a wonderfully devilish idea. 

"Caroline, it seems like you want to be punished, so I would like to try something..." She was both afraid and aroused at the almost evil smile that crossed his features. She gulped and nodded. He left and returned with a very expensive looking bottle of sparkling white wine. She eyed it warily. 

"Mr. Han...usually I'm the one showing you new things...I'm shocked to say that I have no idea what you're planning." But as she said it, the idea started to form in her mind. He stalked closer and laid her back down, kissing her deeply before popping the cork. She obeyed as he tilted her back and put left her entire lower half exposed and vertical. He teased her slit a little more, delighting again in the taste of her before bringing the bottle up to her sopping hole and tilting it, pouring just a bit of the contents into her. She jumped at the sensation of the bubbles inside of her. The coolness of the wine fought with the heat that was constantly present in her lower regions around Jumin. The feeling of fullness was beginning to torture her until he brought her to the edge of the bed and tilted her back down, greedily drinking the wine as it mixed with her juices. 

It was probably one of the most erotic things she had ever seen, and coming from someone that had been in the porn industry, that was saying A LOT. The tiny bubbles tickled her clit on their way out, and she already felt close to cumming. But the corporate heir pulled back, and grabbed the wine again. He once again tilted her into the awkward position so that he could fill her with wine that probably cost more than her salary in a month. When he was finished, instead of drinking it, he stripped off his lounge pants and pushed himself into her. 

A deep growl came from his throat at the sensation surrounding his dick. She felt so completely engorged by the liquid and Jumin's girth. He pushed in and out slowly as he brought her into a downward facing dog position. It gave him leverage, and he used it to slam into her, delighting in both her screams and the liquid that would gush out of her pussy every time he did so. He resumed his spanking from earlier, loving the hot, red marks he could put on her immaculate skin. 

 He buried himself within her again and again, he brought his nimble fingers around and played with her nub, rubbing the pad of his finger over it and listening to her squealing moans. The squelching sounds coming from her pussy became more incessant, and he made a mental note that he would have to get the sheets washed- this was a VERY messy whim he had. As soon as that thought entered, he realized he was getting close. She moaned and managed to get out that she was close too. A final few pumps and he pulled out, watching the spray of wine, his own and her orgasm all mix together in a wonderfully kinky display. She fell, and rolled onto her back, and he watched the remainder of the wine gradually pour out of her. 

"Do you feel punished, Ms. Hearst?" He asked, smirking. 

"Oh yes, Mr. Han. I have been thoroughly disciplined." She smirked back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Sorry it took so long and thank you to everyone that has enjoyed it!

_Well, shit,_ Caroline thought as she stared at the object of her destruction on the bathroom counter. Things had been pretty good with Jumin for the past couple of months. She had moved in to a much nicer place, and finally felt calm for the first time in...well...she really couldn't remember the last time she felt truly at ease. So of course life had to dump a gigantic pile of manure on her newfound serenity. They had sex only a couple of times without a condom, but sure enough, once is enough to make a baby. She dreaded telling him, afraid that he would assume she did it on purpose and kick her to the the curb with a large chunk of hush money. 

She wanted to believe he wouldn't do that, though. With the depth that she had come to know him, he was a kind and caring man that cared for her very much in his own way. However, this affected virtually all aspects of his life, and he was extremely unpleasant about his business being tampered with. She sighed heavily and trudged out of her glossy white bathroom. If he was going to dump her ass anyway, there were a couple of things she was going to try FIRST. She started plotting in her head as she got dressed for work, a slightly evil giggle escaped her throat when she felt she had sufficiently mapped everything out. 

They planned to meet that evening, but that was railroaded by the elder Han inviting Jumin to dinner with yet another girlfriend. When Caroline was arranging his schedule appropriately, she felt a twinge of sadness. In an actual relationship, she would be going to dinner with them, she probably would've met Chairman Han as more than Jumin's new assistant. One misgiving led to another until she was left with the fundamental question of  _what kind of relationship DO we have?_

Caroline went home to mull over this new annoying thought and Jumin was sad when they parted. He had almost asked her to join them, but he remembered the numerous discussions they had in the past which alluded to a distinctly more carnal and private nature of their relationship. He was certain that she would just deny him or laugh it off as a joke. He couldn't stop the flood of helplessness he felt when he sat down with his father and met eyes with the young girl next to him. He wanted Caroline at his side, making a biting, witty comment or laughing at something with that giggle of hers that always made him smile. By the end of the meal, he realized he had spent almost the entire time dazed and cataloging the myriad of things (non-sexual) that he liked about his assistant. When he tried to imagine any other woman next to him, the scene was blurry and emotionless. He tried not be an emotional man, so he knew it was practicality that led him to him next decision. He was prepared for Caroline to refuse what he was going to offer her, but he wanted to work hard to handle like he would any other deal that had fallen through at C&R.

The next day, Caroline examined herself in the mirror as she waited for Driver Kim. She knew she was only a few weeks along, but she scrutinized her body desperately for any hint that she was pregnant. When she was satisfied that there was nothing to give her away, she packed some tools into her overnight bag and slipped into her sexiest lingerie before covering it up with a demure shift dress. She ran her fingers along the smooth, polished metal of one of her new toys, imagining all of the fun she was going to have. When she arrived, she tried to walk as casually as she could to the door of the lush penthouse, but her excitement caused her strides to be decidedly more quick than she had intended. Jumin opened the door and she stepped inside.

He opened his mouth to discuss his day with her, but she silenced him by quickly crashing her lips onto his. She pulled at her hair and pushed him deeper into the kiss. He gave up any formality of the wine and conversation that usually proceeded their conjugal visits, and gripped her tiny waist in his hands roughly. They broke apart momentarily so she could throw off her dress, and he drank the sight of her in like he did the wine that still flavored his tongue. She was in all black lace, and it was tiny- barely covering her most erotic areas. He stripped off his shirt and pants, and languidly stepped up to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her again. A low moan rumbled her her throat as she felt his hardness pressing against her through his boxer briefs. She quickly pulled those off, too, and delighted in his sharp intake of breath at the friction of her scanty lace underwear. 

They managed to pull apart and she looked him over greedily- like she was appraising fine art at an auction. She would never get tired of the sight. A feeling of disappointment rumbled low in her belly when she remembered that this very well might be the last time they were together, but she pushed it back and focused on her plans for the evening. When she was finished appreciating Jumin's hard pecs and impressive manhood, she pushed his gently to sit on the couch. He did as he was told, and got a jolt of pleasure from her domineering nature. She slipped her hand into her bag of goodies and pulled out a long, thin metal rod. He stared at it quizzically, his cock jumping in anticipation. 

"Have you ever tried orgasm denial, Mr. Han?" He swallowed somewhat nervously.

"No, Ms. Hearst- I don't believe I have..." His voice came out in a husky, daring tone and she smiled that devilish smile that sent shockwaves to his senses. She slipped the metal rod into her mouth and made a show of sucking on it hungrily. Her tongue twirled and danced along it, and Jumin groaned, needing to feel that sensation himself. When she had sufficiently coated the object in her saliva, she brought it to the tip of Jumin's penis. He gasped when she used two fingers to open the tiny slit of his urethra. She slowly slid the object inside and winced at the entirely new sensation. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but the object was so thin that it wasn't painful. She smiled sweetly at him. She trailed her fingers along his length and watched shivers trail from his feet to the top of his head. 

Jumin wasn't sure what to make of this, but he was excited, nonetheless. She brought another toy- something squishy and cylindrical. It had tiny nubs inside and she coated it with lubricant. He was about to ask her what she was going to do with it when she slid it over his cock and started pumping. He head lolled back and he gave in to the pleasure. His hips started moving on their own, and before he knew it, he was pumping frantically into the object, the tiny nubs were massaging his cock in a way that he had never felt before. He looked at her beautiful face looking so angelic while doing something so dirty. Her tits bounced with her exaggerated pumping, and a peek of a nipple had escaped from it's lacy confines. He felt himself getting closer and closer until...nothing.

There was nothing, he couldn't cum. He bucked into her hand, frustrated, and she smiled sweetly again. "Mr. Han, didn't you hear me? This is orgasm DENIAL. As long at that little rod is in you dick, you can't cum. So you're going to be a really good boy and do what I say and then maybe I'll let you take it out, okay?" He gaped at her, wide- eyed and frantic with desire and lust like he had never been before. His dick was painfully hard now, and he felt like he was going to explode any second. Even her talking down to him like he was a child was turning him on. He just nodded numbly.

She loved seeing him come apart like this. As much as Caroline loved being dominated, having power over someone like THE Jumin Han would always be so much better. She slid out of her panties and watched his eyes trace the thick line of juices that stuck to them and trailed from her pussy. She crawled onto the couch and placed her womanhood right up against his mouth. She didn't have to say anything and he was frantically lapping at it like a dog drinking from his bowl. The sounds of long, hungry slurps filled the room, and she bit her lip. She wanted him to keep working to please her- she couldn't let out any moans. She wanted to see him so frustrated that he was about to cry. The thought made her juices flow more freely, and she saw Jumin's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed some of it. 

She pulled back and admired her work. His face was slick, and he was panting. His tongue snaked out to retrieve some of her leftover nectar from his upper lip. His dick was throbbing, and he clutched at it, mindlessly jerking himself off for an orgasm he was allowed to have yet. She smiled, and pulled his hand away.

"You know you've been a very good boy, right?" Caroline whispered in his ear. 

"Please..." His voice was raspy, and so unlike his own. At this point, he would sign over the damn company for a chance at release. So he lowered himself as much as he could, knowing how much Caroline was getting off on it. "Please...I'm begging you...I've been a very good boy...so please may I cum?" He asked, using his best manners. Her eyelashes lowered and she reveled in the sound of his begging. When she looked, sure enough, his eyes were glassy with tears of frustration (and at this point, probably pain as well).

She reached down and pulled the rod out. A strangled cry came from Jumin at his freedom. When she gave him that wicked smirk, he lost all composure and decided to take back some of his power. He lifted her up and pushed her onto the ground. He hand held her in place between her shoulder blades. She cried out in surprise, getting wetter at his sudden change. He came up behind her and didn't bother with any pretense of playing with her. He slammed his tortured dick into her sopping hole. She mewled and twisted and played with her cunt, teasing her clit and bringing herself close to her own orgasm. 

Jumin usually liked to linger inside of her and savor every sensation, but now he just pounded into her unforgivably. He felt that slight twinge of anger for being lowered to such a point, and slapped her ass hard when that feeling welled up. As he was enjoyed the sight of his red handprint emblazoning itself on her perfect ass, she cried out and he felt her clench around him. He finally let out a strangled cry of his own and came hard. Even after he came, he continued to bury his meat into her, not stopping until he was completely soft. They collapsed, sweaty and breathing heavily. 

When they caught their breaths, they took a shower together and retired to Jumin's bedroom. They lay in bed naked and Jumin pulled her close almost aggressively, snuggling into the crook of her neck. Caroline sighed, and felt sleep take her over. 

When the clear and bright morning sun streamed through the curtains and hit their faces, Jumin and Caroline groggily rolled out of bed. Jumin called for breakfast to be delivered, and they both sat down to an immaculately prepared meal. Caroline wanted to tell him, but the words were caught in her throat. She resigned herself to being a coward for another day and ate her breakfast while Jumin relayed the events of his dinner with his father. 

Monday morning came, and Caroline dragged herself into work. She hadn't been able to get any sleep. She had spent the entire time since she left Jumin after breakfast plotting out what she was going to say. But when the day came, she still felt woefully unprepared. After all of the practicing and speech writing she had made, what finally came out was....

"Jumin, I'm pregnant." He sitting at his desk drinking coffe when she said this, and he coughed as he choked on his first sip. He tried to set himself right as he walked over and hurriedly shut his office door. 

"Good morning to you too, Caroline." He responded, trying to frantically piece together the words she had said and their meaning. "Are you sure?" He asked- the next logical question in this exchange.

"Yes, I am." She answered, cautiously eyeing his clamor to appear calm. "I'll get my things." She said simply, saving him the breath of having to transfer her (since, legally, he couldn't fire her). 

"What are you talking about?" He asked, being pulled out of his daze by her sad tone. 

"Jumin, this is really scandalous for the company. There's no way it'll be good for the stock price when this gets out. You have enough trouble with your father as it is." She said matter-of-factly. He was still for a moment, and then walked close and took her in his arms, not caring that his blinds were open and the whole office could see him. Which they did, and some gawked rather shamefully. She was burning red in his hands at the first public display of affection they had ever shared. 

"I don't see what's so scandalous about impregnating my wife." He answered coolly. She could swear she felt her heart stop completely. She looked up at him, now openly gawking herself. He took her look for outrage. "I- If you'll have me." He suddenly felt very shy. She grinned. 

"Of course!" And they shared their first public kiss. Jumin smiled as she kissed him on his cheeks and repeated her answer. _This is good._ He thought,  _this is really good._

 


End file.
